This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more specifically to a semiconductor memory device using, for example, a bipolar RAM, wherein an address holding flip-flop which has usually been provided in the external circuit of the RAM is comprised within the IC circuit.
In a semiconductor memory device using a bipolar RAM, a flip-flop has been provided as an external circuit at the input stage of the RAM in order to absorb skew in the timing of when the bits which form the address information appear. However, when the flip-flop is provided externally, a device is inferior in integration density, and is troublesome during the manufacturing process and in the operation rate. Therefore it is desired to include the flip-flop within a RAM IC.